


La forza di Kunimi

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: La forza di KunimiFandom: prince of tennisPairing: imperial pairAvvertimenti: OOC, PWPPrompt:  Prince of tennis Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitu “Hai finito adesso?”Parole: 562





	La forza di Kunimi

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: La forza di Kunimi  
> Fandom: prince of tennis  
> Pairing: imperial pair  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, PWP  
> Prompt: Prince of tennis Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitu “Hai finito adesso?”  
> Parole: 562

Non riesci a credere che la mano di Atobe si stia intrufolando sotto il tuo reggiseno, ma avverti distintamente il suo tocco che sembra volerti palpare con una passione sempre più veemente.  
Tu, Kunimi, cerchi di mettere un freno su te stessa per evitare di lasciarti sfuggire qualche gemito. Sei una ragazza forte, di quelle che sanno di poter mantenere il controllo in ogni situazione, ma il ragazzo castano insiste talmente tanto che dubiti di poter rimare lucida. Incominci già ad avvertire un calore nella tua intimità oltre a sentirla sempre più bagnata.  
Com’è possibile che tu ti stia eccitando in questa maniera? Tu, Tezuka, non lo riesci a comprendere, è una cosa talmente nuova che non sai nemmeno come sia stata possibile, ma è successo e ora ti ritrovi con il forte di essere toccata da quel ragazzo.  
Proprio come se avesse letto i tuoi pensieri, Atobe incomincia ad intrufolare l’altra mano fra le tua biancheria. Avverti le sue dita sfiorarti il clitoride e senti delle scariche di piacere prendere il sopravvento, ma cerchi con tutta te stessa di trattenere quei mugolii che vorrebbero penetrare la tua bocca.  
Il fatto è che i polpastrelli di Keigo, non solo stanno toccando una parte troppo sensibile ma addirittura sembrerebbe che vogliano corrompere la tua mente. Nonostante tu non possa più resistere non ti lasci andare ai gemiti: la tua mente non può essere inginocchiata al sesso, non lo permetteresti mai.  
Ti tocca con sempre più intensità e quasi avverti il respiro mancarti, ma il capitano della squadra femminile della Seigaku, conosciuta per la sua resistenza mentale, non si può lasciare sconvolgere dal piacere, ma in qualche modo sta accadendo ma cerchi di tutto per nascondere ad il tuo stato.  
Tu sei forte, sei stata capace di resistere a cose ben peggiori di quella, ma in questo momento qualcosa in te è diverso, forse era la consapevolezza che quella mano riesca a soggiogarti, ma tu non vuoi dimostrargli che effetto ti faccia.  
«Kunimi…»  
Sta cercando di provocarti, vuole vedere quale possa essere la tua reazione. Ti sta mettendo alle strette, ma, Tezuka Kunimi, non è mai stata la tipa da cadere così facilmente alle sfide, così decidi di far finta che lui non l’abbia mai pronunciato.  
«Kunimi, sei bellissima» Ti sussurra all’orecchio con voce così bollente che ti manda a fuoco l’orecchio «Kunimi»  
Lentamente senti il piacere crescere ulteriormente e avverti qualcosa che non hai mai creduto possibile. Il clitoride ti è diventato così sensibile che ogni movimento di Atobe è capace di mandarti in visibilio e la voglia di gridare è talmente forte che a stento riesci a controllare la tua voce: quello era senza dubbio l’orgasmo di cui hai tanto sentito parlare.  
Keigo si avvicina al tuo orecchio, ma ti giri verso di lui prima che lui possa solamente proferire parola guardandolo con occhi freddi e distaccati, sarebbero capaci di gelare chiunque, però, quel ragazzo li guarda quasi orgoglioso.  
«Hai finito adesso?» Eri un po’ infastidita da quello sguardo che sembrava voler dimostrarti la sua supremazia, ma eri certa che qualunque cosa ti avrebbe fatto, tu, Kunimi, saresti riuscita a rimare te stessa.  
«Finito? La serata è appena cominciata: sei pronta per scoprirne la fine, vero Kunimi?»  
Non hai la minima intenzione di sapere cos’altro avesse in mente, ma eri certa che qualsiasi cosa ti avrebbe fatto, l’avresti scoperto sulla tua pelle.


End file.
